


A Suit and Tie

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [31]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is getting dressed to go out.  House isn't sure how he feels about her outfit.</p><p> <br/><i>"'Nother keeper in the outfits, princess," he said...</i> </p><p>Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suit and Tie

"What are you doing, princess?" he asked the skinny brunette in his bathroom.

She smiled at him in the mirror. "Straightening my tie," she told him.

"Okay," he said. "Why are you wearing a tie?"

Cameron tied her hair back in a ponytail, then turned to face him. "Because it goes with my suit." Such a simple answer to a simple question, yet the result was surprisingly hot.

Somehow, she had managed to get her curvy, feminine form to look a lot less curvy and feminine. He was sure her jacket even sported shoulder pads. But really, aside from the hair and the little turn of her nose, she could almost pass for a young man.

"Are we going somewhere in this get-up?" he asked, shoulder cradled against the doorjamb.

She grinned at him. "Of course we are."

He should have known that was the answer. " _Where_ are we going?" he added.

"A bar."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you planning to pick up a date?"

Her grin shifted from sultry to wicked in less than a second. "Maybe."

"You know I don't like to share."

"Don't worry," she said and brushed a kiss against his mouth, "you won' t have to."

He pressed up against her, hands on her hips. "And what if I'd rather just strip you down right here and take you however I want?"

Cameron made a purring sound. She rolled her body in an undulating motion against his. It was a little disturbing that her breasts didn't press against his chest the way they usually did. He arched an eyebrow. Had she bound herself beneath that crisp button-down?

As her arms looped about his neck and she stretched up to kiss him, he wondered if she had 'packed' her suit pants. His curiosity got the better of him and he slid his hand casually between her legs. She made that soft little squeaking sound that she always made when he surprised her and jumped away from his hand.

"Hey!" she squealed as she batted his hand away.

House smirked. "No one's ever going to believe you're a dude that way." He looked pointedly at her crotch.

Hands on her hips, she snarled, "So, I should just strap one on and go out like that?"

House offered a shrug. "Or, you could take my other suggestion and just let me have you now." His was much less a question than hers had been.

"You really don't want me to go out tonight, do you?"

"It's not just tonight," he rumbled as he stepped closer to her, his thigh making its presence known at exactly the worst possible time. "But that outfit is making me want to spank you for trying to sneak out," he growled, hand rubbing at his thigh.

Cameron caught on to the game and slid into her role easily. "I wasn't sneaking out," she retorted, all defiance and confidence. It was hotter than the suit.

"Princesses who dress up as princes only have one thing on their minds," he growled, taking one more half step forward.

"Vicodin?" she shot back with an inquisitive tilt of her head. She even held out a pair of white oblong caplets to him. God, she was good. He didn't even care where she had gotten them.

Pills in hand, then tossed to his mouth, he swallowed them dry before turning a stern face to her. "And now you are trying to bribe me? I don’t think _that_ is a good idea, princess."

"What? I wasn't…"

House held up a hand. "Stop talking." He glared at her. "You have been very bad. And now I'll have to punish you."

Cameron sighed. "I am sorry, Master. I'll try not to be bad again."

The resulting growl was a combination of pain and displeasure. Stupid leg. "Try?"

Cameron pressed her lips together. "I won't be bad anymore, Master. I'll do better."

"Good, now bend over the end of the bed. My leg hurts too much for you to bend over my lap."

He watched her face shift, all full of concern. Then she did the one thing he hadn't seen her do before during play – she broke character. "House, are you sure you're okay? We can do this later."

"My leg hurts. It always hurts. I'm fine." He waved at the bed. "No, do what I told you, okay?" He only made it a question to ease her back into the scene.

She nodded and reached to slip off the jacket she was wearing.

"Leave it," he snarled.

Cameron stared at him a moment, then folded herself across the foot of the bed. The single-vent jacket split across her hips, exposing the soft curve of her suit-covered ass. He stepped up behind her, hands on her hips and pressed himself against her ass. He leaned forward and rumbled in her ear, "You are so hot like this," and felt her body shiver against him. "I don't know which to do first - spank you or fuck you. Which do you think, princess?"

The whimpering moan she made was like a shot straight to his groin. Typically, he would redden her pert little ass _then_ fuck her, but he wasn't sure his libido would let him wait. He reached around to unfasten her slacks and let them fall to her ankles. "Don't move," he told her, his fingers working her panties out of the way. And he wasn't even trying to be careful and _not_ touch her.

When he finally got his jeans out of the way, he didn't need any priming strokes to be ready. He lined himself up and pushed into her in a quick thrust. Her body shivered beneath him again. It was all he could do not to come right then.

"'Nother keeper in the outfits, princess," he said, voice heavy, as he began to move. He had a feeling there wouldn’t be any objections.


End file.
